


Distraction

by Izukuyus_ero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boners, I’m actually not sure if it even is what you can call it?, Kags gets a minor boner hah, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse, Sexual Tension, i feel bad this is so short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izukuyus_ero/pseuds/Izukuyus_ero
Summary: Tobio can’t help but to grip the arms of his leather chair to keep from leaping from his seat and after his redheaded assistant. He can feel the tightening of his trousers, the way his throat is dry, mouth parched.This damned omega is driving him mad.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I really just want some kagehina omegaverse content, so here this is. This was actually just sitting in my drafts for a while, so sorry for how wacky some parts are. I’m not sure if I will continue this little drabble and develop it into something more, but for now just take this. Actually, I take that back, I think I will continue with it, I like this setting. Office kagehina can come with lots of stuff like... sex on a desk or chair hmhm? anyways, please ignore any mistakes. I dont know a thing about being a ceo or running a company, please spare me.

Kageyama Tobio is a man of power. An Alpha born into riches and privilege, the whole world in the palm of his hand. Thanks to this, it wasn’t a surprise he’d take over as CEO of his grandfather’s company. 

After his grandfather had died, Tobio had put his all into becoming the perfect Alpha that could takeover Kazuyo’s spot. He’d strived to be like him—even better than him, and now he’s at the top of the food chain, nothing to tear him down nor distract him from his success. He’s just starting his career, barely even knee deep in the things he aches to achieve as head of this company. Tobio is going to go far, develop what his Grandfather founded, until eventually his company is above everyone else’s and he rules the playing field. 

Tobio finds he’s only gonna be able to achieve this is by having nothing to distract him. He’s seen plenty of Alphas go astray, become so preoccupied with their mates and families that eventually their spotlight shines to another, and their business dies out. Tobio has no qualms for this ever happening to him with nothing to distract him. Or, at least, thats what he had thought. 

He’s never dipped his nose into the desires that others usually lust after, he’s spent all his free time working his ass off. He’s never reacted to any omega, beta or even alpha. So why is it that this one, clumsy, little omega is affecting him so much? 

“Good morning, Kageyama-san!” The redhead—Hinata Shouyou—chirps out as he enters Tobios office. He’s the epitome of an omega in their prime; shapely hips, perfect tits, a sharp yet round and soft face, and honey dew eyes that sparkle in the morning sun.

He hates that he’s being so… disturbed by him, his assistant of all people. Tobio grunts in response, straightening his tie and glancing away before his eyes travel any farther.

“Good morning.” He huffs out. 

Hinata smiles warmly, putting his hands upon his hips. “Would you like your morning coffee, Sir?”

“Yes.” 

“Plain, correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“Any pastries to go with it?” Hinata asks, rounding his desk and hopping onto it. Tobios face scrunches up in annoyance. He’s sitting right in front of him, legs splayed, angled so Tobio has a perfect view up the pencil skirt the other always wears to the office. 

Tobio clears his throat, and slowly drags his eyes away from the sight, not being able to take in the view for long. “Don’t you have any decency?” 

Hinata tilts his head to the side, eyes going hooded as he grins at the alpha. “What's the matter, Kageyama?” He says, smugness laced in his tone. Brown eyes begin to travel down to look at his boss's crotch. Hinata’s eyebrows lift, eyes widening as a dusting of pink coats his round cheeks once he realizes what has happened. 

Tobio’s eyebrows furrow, a growl spilling from his lips. “Watch it.” 

Hinata is such a little brat. 

Hinata's whole face seems to fill with surprise at the alpha, his whole body visibly giving a shiver, eyes glancing back up at ones of piercing blue. Then, as if any of that hadn't just occured, he’s waving a hand, dismissing him. “Yes, yes.” He stands and turns so his round ass is right in his face. “I’ll be getting your coffee now.” 

As he walks away with a swing to his hips, Tobio can’t help but to grip the arms of his leather chair to keep from leaping from his seat and after his redheaded assistant. He can feel the tightening of his trousers, the way his throat is dry, mouth parched. 

This damned omega is driving him mad.


End file.
